Return to the Reverse World
by fanfiction9821
Summary: Rocket makes a return to the Reverse Mobius after getting word Reverse Sally had escaped from prison. He brings Frost and Leaf along with him. Will they make it back to their world or will Reverse Sally exact her revenge on Rocket?
1. Chapter 1

"That damn hedgehog put me in here. He's gonna pay when I get outta this dump," Reverse Sally muttered to herself. Sally saw her chance to escape when she remembered Rocket had freed Reverse Fiona by pushing out some of the blocks from the wall. "Thanks, Rocket. You helped me escape." Sally then made her way over to the wall and started pushing out some of the bricks. She climbed out of the hole and took in her first breath of fresh air. "Now that I'm free, I can exact my revenge on Rocket and take over this pathetic city," Sally said as she ran off.

Rocket was sleeping when his cell went off. He grabbed it and took the call. "Hello, Rocket the Hedgehog speaking," he said. The voice on the other line spoke in response. "Hey. Anything new happen over there?" The voice spoke again in response to his question while Rocket rubbed his eyes. "What! She escaped from prison," he asked. The voice once again spoke in response. "OK. I'll be right over. I just hope you're sending a car for me 'cause I ain't wiping out this time." Rocket then hung up, walked out into the hallway, over to the elevator, and took it all the way down to the lobby. Because Rocket didn't see where he was going, he didn't see as Frost came into the building. As a result, Frost and Rocket met each other in a head-on collision. "Dude, watch where you're going. You almost killed me," Frost said. "Frost? What're you doing here," Rocket asked. "Rocket? Where are you off to in such a hurry?" "Just somewhere. I'll be right back." "It's that reverse Mobius you told me and Leaf about, isn't it," Frost asked. "Yeah. That's where I'm heading off to. You're welcome to tag along if you want," Rocket replied. "Thanks. Let's roll." Frost and Rocket then walked all the way over to the beach from where Rocket made his voyage to the reverse world. "This is the spot. Reverse Tails should be meeting us here." "Are you sure? For all you know, he could've forgotten," Frost said. "Impossible. Reverse Shadow gave him precise directions to meet us here," Rocket said. Seconds later, a vortex opened up and a raft made its way over to Rocket and Frost. "Your ride's here to take you and your friend to my world," Reverse Tails said. "Thanks, Tails. You're a lifesaver." Rocket and Frost then climbed onto the raft. "Time to go." "Wait! Frost, wait up," Leaf said as she made her way over to us. "Frost." "I couldn't help myself. I just felt like she could prove useful over there." Rocket then rolled his eyes and extended his hand to help Leaf board the raft. "Next stop: Reverse Mobius," Reverse Tails said before steering the raft toward the vortex. As soon as the raft crossed through, the vortex closed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are. Reverse Station Square," Reverse Tails said as we entered the alternate reality. "This looks a lot like our Station Square," Leaf said. "Yeah, it does," Frost replied. "That's what they want you to think. Look closer," Rocket said. Frost and Leaf took a closer look and saw Swat Bots, Moto Bugs, Buzz Bombers, Egg Fighters, Aero Launchers, Egg Pawns, and Egg Chasers patrolling the shoreline. "What are they doing?" "My best guess is that they're looking for Sally. She could be anywhere in this picture. She could be under the sand, under the boardwalk, or in the water. They're looking all over for her." "That's right. Security has been stepped up ever since Sally broke out of prison. They have to look everywhere for her." "Shouldn't we get on the beach now and look for Sally," Rocket asked. "That's a good idea. Let me just bring the raft a little closer to the beach," Reverse Tails said. "That won't be necessary. Check this out," Frost said before touching the water. Instantly, the water froze and locked the raft in place. Frost then jumped out of the raft and helped Leaf out. "How did you do that?" "I'm a cyrokinetic. I can freeze anything I can touch, including the water. It's as simple as that." Rocket then climbed out of the raft and was followed by Reverse Tails. "Be careful. One misstep and you end up a Mobisicle," Frost warned. "Now you're just making up words up." "Just be careful. That's all I'm saying." "All right, all right. You don't need to tell me twice," Rocket said as he walked across the ice. "Be careful that you don't fall through the frozean." "Now look who's making up words," Frost said causing Leaf to laugh. "I heard that, ice boy. You be careful or I'll be forced to take a torch to you," Rocket said before falling through a part of the ocean. "Rocket, hold on!" Frost then ran over to where Rocket was, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out. "Man, that was a close call. Thanks, dude." "Anything for a friend," Frost said.

After a while, Frost, Leaf, Rocket, and Reverse Tails made it over to the beach. "Frost and I should check out the prison to see how Sally escaped while Leaf and Tails check out the beach for her. Sound fair," Rocket asked. "Totally does. Let's go, man. We should get going." Frost and Rocket then started the walk over to the prison. Rocket stopped as soon as he realized how Sally escaped from confinement. "Oh, man." "What," Frost asked. "I helped her escape," Rocket said. "You did not." "Last time I was here, I freed Reverse Fiona by pushing out a few bricks in the wall of her cell." "You did help Sally escape. I don't believe it." "I abetted her indirectly," Rocket said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yup, I helped that bitch escape," Rocket said as he and Frost saw the wall of Sally's cell. "Is this how you helped Reverse Fiona escape the last time you were here," Frost asked. "Yeah. Damn it! I'm a hero! I don't help those evil SOB's yet I help one break out of prison! What the hell's wrong with me?" "Rocket, it wasn't your fault. She just remembered how you broke Fiona out. You had a small part in her jailbreak. Nothing more, nothing less. Calm down, dude." "You're right. Sorry about the outburst. I'm just not used to helping the bad guys. I help the good guys and whoever's in danger. That's it. Seeing that I've helped Sally escape indirectly just made me furious," Rocket said. "We just need to find Sally," Frost said. "I may know where she's going," Reverse Knuckles said from the next cell. "Really? You know where Sally's going?" "Yeah. She might be at our old HQ. You could look there for her." "Why are you helping us? I kicked your ass the last time I was here." "I just feel like I could do better than being evil. With your help, I might be able to get there," Knuckles replied. "I don't know. This feels like a trap," Frost said warily. "Yeah. How could we trust you," Rocket asked. "You have my word. Echidna's honor." "Both hands." "What," Knuckles asked. "Both hands. C'mon, show them," Frost said. "Why?" "You could be double-crossing us." Knuckles rolled his eyes before showing both his hands. "See? I'm not gonna double-cross you two. Especially not with that guy here. He kicks ass pretty good if you ask me," Knuckles said. "Thanks. Frost, freeze the bars while I keep a lookout of anyone coming." Rocket then walked off to keep an eye out for anyone. "Gotcha. Stay back. This'll blow your mind," Frost said before wrapping his hands around two of the bars. Instantly, the whole set of bars froze. Frost broke them away from the frame and threw them to the wall where they shattered into pieces. "How'd you do that," Knuckles asked as he walked out of the cell. "I'll explain it to you later. Right now, we gotta haul fur straight back to your old HQ." "How's the jailbreak going?" "The echidna's out. Now, it's over to the HQ," Frost replied. "Great. Let's go," Rocket said.

After a while, Knuckles, Frost, and Rocket made it over to the HQ of Sally and her gang. "This the place?" "Yeah. It's been a short while since we've been in there." "I can imagine. I'm sure getting in through the front door won't be a problem since it looks like the doors are pretty much rotted." "This place is definitely falling apart," Knuckles said. "Got that right. Broken windows, rotted doors. Let's just hope the place doesn't fall down on us while we're in there," Frost said. "Are we here to talk about how rundown this place or are we here to find Sally and bring her back to prison," Rocket asked. "Sorry about that. Just got carried away. Won't happen again." Rocket, Frost, and Knuckles then walked into the building, unaware of the fact that Sally was watching their every move from inside. "That's right. Walk in, Rocket. You're making my plan to take revenge on you easier. Soon, you will be no more and this city will belong to me. Just wait and see," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

While Rocket, Knuckles, and Frost were walking through the halls of the building, Rocket got the strange feeling as though he was being watched. "Hey, Frost," Rocket said coming to a halt. "Yeah, man," Frost answered as he stopped walking. "Don't you feel like you're being watched right now?" "Now that you mention it, I do feel like I'm being watched. The question is by who?" "It's the cameras," Knuckles said. "Huh? What are you talking about," Rocket asked. "The security cameras. They're planted everywhere in this place. We tried to use them to find out if there were traitors in our ranks, but I guess Espio took care of that." "You think Sally's watching us through those," Frost asked paranoid. "Maybe. Like I said, they're planted everywhere. Sally could be using them to keep tabs on us," Knuckles said. "She could be using them. That doesn't mean she's keeping tabs on us. You guys are just acting paranoid. Lose the paranoia and let's keep going," Rocket said. "You had some paranoia, too. You felt like you were being watched, didn't you?" "That's completely different." "How the hell is that different," Frost asked. "It just is. I'm done talking about this, so let's go," Rocket said before walking off. What Rocket didn't was that Sally was hiding in the same room that Espio, Tails, Sonic, and Silver met in with a frying pan in her hands. Luckily, there was only darkness filling the halls. There was absolutely no light anywhere in the building. "Maybe we should check somewhere else. This seems pretty scary." "This coming from the guy who watched all 5 Final Destination movies in a row without screaming. What courage you're demonstrating in front of our new ally." "Shut it, Ice Cube. I just get the feeling Sally's waiting for me to walk down this corridor so she could hit me with a frying pan. That's it. Nothing more," Rocket said before doubling back. "Come on, dude. Quit being a coward and man up. Nothing's gonna jump...," Frost started before being hit by the frying pan Sally was holding. "Finally got you, Rocket. Now the revenge can begin," Sally said as she dragged Frost's unconscious body off. "Frost, where are you? Frost? Oh, well," Rocket said before walking off.

"I've checked everywhere, Tails. Sally just isn't here anywhere," Leaf said. "Well, she has to be somewhere on Mobius. She can't exactly leave without a Chaos Emerald," Tails said. Moments later, Rocket and Knuckles walked up to us. "What are you doing here?" "Calm down, Tails. He's on our side now," Rocket said. "How can we be sure?" "Frost checked. He's on our side now and we definitely won't cross us." "Speaking of Frost, where is he," Tails asked. "I'm not sure. I was thinking he was here with you two," Rocket said. "Great. Now we have to look for two missing persons," Leaf said. "I might have a pretty good idea where he is." "Where?" "The old HQ of Sally and her gang. That's where we went to look for her, but she wasn't there," Rocket replied. "Maybe we should go with you when you go back there," Leaf suggested. "That's definitely a good idea. With more people, we can cover more ground and hopefully find Frost and Sally. Let's go." Rocket, Knuckles, Leaf, and Tails then began the long walk back to where Rocket, Knux, and Frost were before.


	5. Chapter 5

Frost was in the basement of the HQ, a sack on his head, tied to a chair and Sally standing right next to him. "My head. Who the hell hit me," he asked. "Wait. You're not Rocket," Sally said. "The hell I'm not. I'm his friend Frost. Wait. You're the one who hit me?" "I am. Why?" "That hurt like hell. That's why," Frost said angrily. "Where's your friend," Sally growled. "I ain't telling you. Once Rocket finds me, he'll bust your ass and get you sent to jail." "That'll never happen. You're staying right here where I can keep an eye on you." Frost then started laughing which confused Sally. "Why are you laughing," she asked. "Guess you don't know I'm a cyrokinetic," Frost said before grabbing the legs of the chair he was tied to and freezing them. He then flipped and let gravity do its job. After landing, the legs of the chair broke, allowing Frost free movement. He then formed an ice blade with his left hand and cut the ropes. "C'mon, bitch. It's you and me." "You are so going down." The fight between Frost and Sally was quick as Sally was quickly defeated. "Game over for you," Frost said before touching Sally on the shoulder. "No," she cried out as her body was frozen save for her arms and head. "Guess I really gave you the cold shoulder." "When I get out of wherever I'm going, I will make Rocket pay for what he's done and make you pay for that horrible pun." "Guess we'll just have to wait and see," Frost said. "Frost, are you down there," Rocket called. "Yeah. I got Sally all locked up." Moments later, Rocket, Leaf, Tails, Knuckles, and a couple of SWAT Bots came down the stairs. "Frost, you're safe," Leaf said as she ran into Frost's arms. "Of course I'm safe. I'm a cyrokinetic," Frost said. "Nice job, dude. You really put Sally on ice," Rocket said. "Two bad puns in one day. I'm glad I get to go back to my old cell," Sally said. "No, you're not," a voice said before a portal appeared. "You're coming with me. I'm sure you'll enjoy Zone Jail just as much as your old cell. Let's go." "Who exactly are you?" "Zonic, Zone Cop. I'm here to make sure she doesn't escape from confinement," Zonic replied. The two SWAT Bots helped carry Sally into the portal. Zonic was about to follow after them when he turned back to Rocket. "Keep being a hero, Rocket. You're good at what you do. Never doubt yourself." Zonic then walked through the portal and disappeared. "About time we got home." "That's a good idea, Frost. Let's go home," Rocket said as he and the others left the room. Today, Rocket, Leaf, and Frost got a brand new adventure on the reversal of Mobius. Today was Rocket's Return to the Reverse World.


End file.
